Survival Guide: On Jealousy
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Ned finally goes out with Susie. As their relationship gets stronger Moze gets even more jealous. What will happen when Moze suddenly snaps?
1. Chapter 1

Ned finally goes out with Susie. As their relationship gets stronger Moze gets even more jealous. What will happen when Moze suddenly snaps?

Okay this isn't my first fic ever but my first NDSSG one so be gentle!

(Ned and Susie are talking in the corner when….)

Ned- So I was wondering…….would…you …..ya know….go….

Susie- I would love to be your girlfriend Ned

Ned- THANK YOU! FINALLY!

Susie- okay…..calm down

Ned- yeah sorry

(Moze and Cookie are walking down the hallway talking about random things)

Cookie- So I'm finally gonna ask that 8th grader in my calculus class out…

Moze- good for you

(Moze is just staring at the floor with an unhappy look)

Cookie- what's with you?

Moze- nothing….it's just that….Ned is getting really close to Susie

Cookie- you're jealous like crap aren't you?

Moze- ….where have you been?

(Ned runs up to Moze and Cookie)

Ned- hey guess what guys….Me and Susie are boyfriend and girlfriend!

(Moze's face crunches up while she is trying to maintain a smile)

Ned- are you okay Moze?

Moze- yeah I'm fine!….why wouldn't I be fine!……everything's fine!

Ned- ooooookay…uhh…you're scaring me…but seriously what's wrong with you?

Moze- ummmmmmm….well there's this guy…he is going out with this one girl and I'm really jealous of that girl

Ned- don't worry about it! I got tips. Jealousy is in everyone sometimes. It's something you can't control so when you get jealous try to tell the person that you're jealous. You'll feel much better once you at least get it off of your chest. If you don't know if you have the guts to tell the person just try to avoid them…..if you don't constantly see them you might forget about the fact that you're jealous. (yes I know that isn't good advice but it will be part of the story in a later chapter)

Moze- okay…thanks Ned…I know what to do…wel bye!

(Moze runs away)

Cookie- well she's gotten fast!

Okay how is it so far? I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hey sorry about the wait! I was finishing up a Danny Phantom story and right after I got finished I got serious writers block but here I am! On with the story!

Ned- where she going?

Cookie- (with shifty eyes) she going…um….to…to the bathroom!

Ned- ooooookay. You guys are scaring me

Cookie- well I scare you everyday…..s…so what's new about that?

Ned- Whatever….hey I'm going to go walk Susie to her first class. See ya

(Cookie waits until Ned is out of sight and then he runs around the corner to join Moze)

Cookie- so I'm guessing your taking the avoid approach?

Moze- pretty much yeah! What am I gonna do? If I keep on avoiding him like this he's going to figure it out! I mean he's the one who gave me the advice!

Cookie- well you're on your own with that one!

Moze- wait why?

Cookie- this is your problem! Not mine! You're the one with the crush on Ned!

Moze- well I OBVIOUSLY know that considering you're not gay!

Cookie- well it's good that you know that! Well bye! (Cookie bolts away from Moze)

Moze- hey!….wait!…Get your butt back here!

Cookie- (without stopping he yells) I gotta class!

Moze- Oh crap! I gotta get going too!

(after school Moze meets up with Ned)

Ned- Moze! Over here!

(Moze turns around, smiles, and walks up to him)

Ned- so did you use my tips?

Moze- I used the avoid one for awhile

Ned- and……

Moze- yeah it kind of didn't work

Ned- now how about you TELL him?

Moze- …..don't worry I will eventually

Ned- why would I worry?

Moze- well…beca…because…..I'm your friend and…and…and you don't want me hurt do you?

Ned- riiiiiiiiiiight?

Moze- (sighs)….Ned I…I…

Ned- (sees Susie) hold that thought till tomorrow will ya?

(Ned runs off to be with Susie)

Moze- (whispers) and there YOU go! (Moze looks down with a big disappointed look on her face then looks back up to see Ned with his arm around Susie's shoulders)

Okay listen I AM trying to make it better than the last chapter but I'm not sure how I'm doing! Please be nice to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here you go

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Moze had just become undoubtedly unhappy. Ned had ditched her and she knew it. She couldn't grasp why he even liked her though. "I mean she's pretty, athletic, nice, and…oh screw it. It's obvious" She was a really good friend of hers but she couldn't help but be jealous so of couse she listned in to their conversation.

"So Suzie do you wanna go see a movie tonight or something?" Ned had said with a smile

"Yeah sure. Hey you wanna go see that movie "Just My Luck"? I heard it's it started playing in that old movie theater. You know the one that shows all the movies like a year late?"

"Is this a chick flick?" And with that she gave him this glare that looked like she was about to kill him. "Chick flick it is!!!"

As soon as Moze heard everything she felt so angry. Now she felt like nothing could get any worse.

Five minutes later they had left and Cookie had saw Moze sitting at a table staring at the pavement.

"Hey what's with you now?"

"They're going on a date tonight"

"They're dating so you kind of expect them to 'date'"

"Not helping"

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do a thing!! They're going to go out and there's nothing I can do to stop it!!" Okay now she was about to punch something so hard but she fought the urge "But…..if I go to the theater to 'see' the movie at the same time they 'just so happen' to be there while I'm there then I could spy on them!! I'll know how to impress him!!! Thanks Cookie!!! You're the best!!!" She felt a jolt of energy rush through her body and ran away excited

"No problem……..wait what did I do?"

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

That night Moze had followed the two of them as they headed to the theater. As they bought their tickets she hid behind one of the nearby couches and waited for them to walk in. When they finally did Moze bought her ticket and a quick drink and walked into the theater and sat in a seat where she knew that she'd be able to see them.

For the first half of the video they would just either watch the movie or take sips from the large drink they decided to share. Then half way he tried the 'move' where you pretend to yawn and put your arm around the other person. Suzie didn't stop him . She seemed to like it because she laid her head on his shoulder.

_The Movie_

"I think I've fallen for him" said Ashley

"For Jake? That's great! What's the matter with that?"

"Well the feelings I have for him generally lead toward kissing"

"So kiss him"

"I can't"

_End of Movie Scene_

As soon as she saw that scene in the movie she started to feel kind of depressed. She couldn't kiss Ned, but not for the same reason why Ashley couldn't kiss Jake in the movie, but she couldn't kiss him never the less.

_Movie_

"See I kissed the amazing woman at this masquerade party…"

"Jake please don't I can't be with you. It's for your own good"

"Why not?"

"You have my luck. You put it to use then I ever did"

"Well maybe I don't want it. Sure there maybe a few bumps and bruises along the way. Buts that's a small price to pay because I'd have you in my life"

Ashley keeps on looking in the other direction for another moment and then turns around and kisses him desperately. She felt like she couldn't have held it back anymore.

_End of Movie Scene_

Moze was always a sucker for a good romantic scene, but somehow this one gave her some reassurance that everything would work out fine. Somehow this triggered her mind and gave her some hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay you guys im sry for not updating the past few weeks but they've been really hard for me so if you guys could stop yelling at me about that id really appreciate it. thank you.

plz review:)


End file.
